gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Raketenwerfer
miniatur|SMAW-Raketenwerfer, getragen von [[Claude Speed]]Der Raketenwerfer (engl. Rocket Launcher) bzw. die Panzerfaust (in Grand Theft Auto V) ist eine schwere Waffe, die bisher in jedem Spiel der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie vorkam. Ähnliche, aber technologisch fortgeschrittene Varianten des Raketenwerfers sind die Panzerabwehrlenkwaffe aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas und der Lenkraketenwerfer aus Grand Theft Auto V. Pro und Contra miniatur|RPG-7-Raketenwerfer, getragen von [[Thomas Vercetti|Tommy Vercetti]] Zerstört alles, was von Spiel wegen zerstört werden kann. Hat eine exzellente Reichweite. Ist die perfekte Waffe gegen Fahrzeuge und Menschengruppen. Eignet sich sehr gut, um Personen, die sich hinter Deckungen in mittlerer bis größerer Entfernung befinden, zu eliminieren. Entweder schießt man auf ein direkt dahinterliegendes Ziel, oder versucht die Deckung so hoch wie möglich zu treffen, um im besten Fall den Kopf des Gegners zu erwischen. Außerdem beginnt (in manchen Teilen) die Umgebung des Einschlagpunkts zu brennen, was weiteren Gegnern schaden kann. Ist nur im Zielmodus abfeuerbar, feuert langsam und ziemlich ungenau. (Nur in 3D-Teilen) Springen beim Tragen des Raketenwerfers nicht möglich, schnelles Laufen ebenfalls. (Nur in 3D-Teilen) Der Spieler kann durch eine in direkter Nähe erfolgende Explosion ebensoviel Schaden nehmen wie die Gegner. In GTA IV fällt besonders stark auf, dass die Raketen bei einem flachen Winkel von Wänden oder Straßen abprallen, dies ist insofern suboptimal, da der Werfer eine verhältnismäßig lange Ladezeit hat, Munition sehr teuer und auf acht Schuss begrenzt ist. Feuert man zum Beispiel aus mittlerer Entfernung auf ein Hochhaus mit glatter Fassade, so wird die Rakete senkrecht an dem Gebäude aufsteigen. Duckt man sich hinter einer Motorhaube, so wird die Rakete, wenn man zu tief zielt, auf die Motorhaube aufschlagen und detonieren, Gleiches gilt für Geländer, Simse, etc. Präzisionsschüsse, bzw. Erfolgsgarantien für einen guten Schuss sind nur dann gegeben, wenn sich das Ziel nicht bewegt, bzw. sich dort viele Hindernisse befinden, an denen die Rakete explodieren kann. Zudem gilt wie für alle Explosivwaffen: Steht man zwischen vielen Fahrzeugen, sollte man aufpassen, keine Kettenreaktion auszulösen, die leicht einen ganzen Parkplatz wegfegen kann. Grundsätzlich werden in den GTA-Spielen zwei unterschiedliche Modelle verwendet. In GTA III, Advance und Vice City Stories kommt jeweils ein Raketenwerfer vom amerikanischen Typ zum Einsatz. In Vice City, San Andreas, Liberty City Stories, GTA IV und GTA V greifen die Protagonisten dagegen zu einem Raketenwerfer vom russischen Typ . Die Unterschiede lassen sich bei den HUD-Symbolen gut erkennen. Beschreibung auf Ammu-Nation (GTA V) Fundorte GTA2 Downtown # In einer kleinen Nische an der Östlichen Mauer der Nervenheilanstalt in Sunnyside. (Achtung Gut Versteckt) # Gelange über die Treppen am Turm auf das Dach der Feuerwache, welche sich im Nordwesten von Avalon befindet. # Auf dem Dach des Gebäudes, welches sich NNW des Poliezireviers im Osten von Avalon befindet. (Es ist mir '''nicht' bekannt, wie man diese Waffe erreichen kann'') # Betretet das Areal der Kirche durch das Nordtor und haltet euch leicht links. In der Ecke liegt der Raketenwerfer. # Gehe im Innenhofkomplex in Altamount vom Südlichen-Mittleren Gebäude ins Nördliche Mittlere Gebäude. Sobald du dieses betrittst siehst du die Waffe links vor dir. # thumb|Fundort Nummer 6Auf einer Kiste im östlich auf dem Gelände des J-Labs. (Erreichbar über das Dach. Der Aufgang befindet sich im Norden / Nordwesten), Funabashi # Gehe die Treppe beim Roten Yakuza-Telefon weiter, Ukita # In einer tiefer gelegenen Passage, welche sich westlich neben dem Gebäude befindet, welches sich westlich neben dem Spital in Omnitron befindet. GTA III #Auf dem nordwestlichen Dach des westlichsten der nebeneinander aufgereihten Villen in Cedar Grove auf Shoreside Vale (ist in Liberty City Stories das dritte Speicherhaus von Toni Cipriani) # Bei Phil Cassidys Armeebedarf für 8.000 Dollar (nach Das Waffenarsenal) # Nach 100 eingesammelten versteckten Päckchen vor jedem der drei Speicherhäuser Vice City miniatur|Raketenwerfer Vice City # Im Pool des Hooker Inn Hotel, im Norden Vice Ports, Vice City Mainland # Bei Phil’s Place in Little Haiti, Vice City Mainland für 8.000 Dollar (nach TNT-Whiskey) # Nach 70 eingesammelten versteckten Päckchen in drei der Speicherhäuser (Ocean View Hotel, Vercetti Estate, Hyman Condo). San Andreas # Downtown von Los Santos, auf dem Flachdach des zweiten Gebäudes (des höheren) gleich westlich des Glen Park. Neben einem schlanken Antennenmast. # In der Nordwestecke des 8. Parklevels des Emerald-Isle-Parkhauses in Las Venturas # Nochmals auf dem Dach des Emerald-Isle-Parkhauses in Las Venturas, südlich des dortigen Helikopter-Landedecks. In einer Gebäudeecke gleich neben zwei gläsernen Oberlichtern bzw. direkt über der Monsterstunt-Rampe im zehnten Parklevel # Gleich südlich des großen x-förmigen Terminalgebäudes auf dem Flughafengelände in Las Venturas, In einer Ecke, die von den dort stehenden Containern gebildet wird # Im „Wohnzimmer“ von Torenos Ranch in Tierra Robada, neben anderen schweren Waffen (nach Vertical Bird) # Auf dem Hubschrauberlandeplatz des SFPD, Downtown, San Fierro (bedingt nach Toreno’s last Flight. Nimmt man diesen in der Mission, wird er nie wieder da sein.) Advance # In der Ammu-Nation-Filiale auf Shoreside Vale für 10.000 Dollar Liberty City Stories # Am steinigen Ufer von Shoreside Vale, unterhalb der Shoreside-Hebebrücke, noch vor dem ersten auf dem Festland stehenden Brückenpfeiler # In Phil Cassidy’s Fully Cocked Gun Shop für 9.000 Dollar (nach „Glimm“-Zettel) # Nach 90 eingesammelten versteckten Päckchen vor jedem der drei Speicherhäuser Vice City Stories #Auf Starfish Island, nordwestlich von Diaz’ Villa. Vor der großen weißen Villa (Südseite) mit der Torbogenfassade und der rötlich gepflasterten Einfahrt. Hinter dem ummauerten Blumenbeet (taucht nach From Zero to Hero auf). # In der Ammu-Nation-Filiale in Ocean Beach, Vice Beach für 9.000 bzw. 6.750 Dollar (ermäßigt) GTA IV miniatur|Die RPG-7 aus GTA IV ohne Munition # Zu kaufen im Liberty City Gun Club für 15.000 Dollar und je 5.000 Dollar pro Rakete # Nördlich von Algonquin auf dem großen Felsen im Wasser # Westlich von Alderney auf der Mitte des größeren der beiden Wracks # Auf dem Dach des Kakagawa Building in Alderney City, nördlich der Bedrock Street # In Süd-Algonquin, östlich vom Castle Tunnel an der östlichsten Höhle der Baustelle (mit Boot erreichbar) # Mit den Cheats 486-555-0100 und 486-555-0150 Chinatown Wars # Bei Ammunation.net für 8.000 Dollar # In der Mission Hit from the Tong von Zhou Ming GTA V miniatur|Panzerfaust aus GTA V # Kann bei Ammu-Nation für 6.500 Dollar gekauft werden # Auf dem Dach des National Office of Security Enforcement-Gebäude, beim Helipad, wo auch ein Buzzard spawnt, Palomino Highlands, Los Santos # Auf dem westlichen Teil der La Puerta Freeway-Brücke, in der Nähe des Internationalen Flughafens von Los Santos, Los Santos # Auf dem Boden des Kirchenportals im Bergdorf des Altruistenkultes, Mount Chiliad, Blaine County # In der Mission Raubtier hat Elwood O'neil einen Raketenwerfer # In der Mission Leichte Turbulenzen versucht ein Merryweather-Soldat den Duster mit einem Raketenwerfer abzuwehren # Nach der Mission Leichte Turbulenzen in einem versunkenen Frachtflugzeuges auf dem Grund des Alamosees, Blaine County GTA Online # Kann ab Rang 100 bei Ammu-Nation für 36.500 Dollar gekauft werden Trivia * In GTA III ähnelt der Sucher des Raketenwerfers stark dem des Scharfschützengewehrs. * In der PlayStation-Portable- und PlayStation-2-Version unterscheiden sich die Klänge beim Abfeuern und Explodieren der Rakete voneinander. * Der Raketenwerfer in San Andreas feuert Raketen falsch ab. Die vier Konstanthalteeinrichtungen gehören nach hinten, nicht nach vorne, und das „explosive“ Ende müsste nicht hinten, sondern vorne sein. In späteren Versionen wurde dieser Fehler berichtigt. * Der Waffenhändler Frickie Van Hardenburg bzw. Claude Wome hatte 2002 laut Polizeiakten einen illegalen vergoldeten Raketenwerfer in Besitz. * In GTA IV ist die Flugbahn der Rakete – trotz der allgemeinen Annahme, dass das Geschoss kurz nach dem Abfeuern in eine Art „Kreiselbewegung“ abdriftet – konstant und stets gerade, lediglich die Rauchentwicklung der Rakete selbst erzeugt einen Spiraleneffekt. * In GTA V kann es passieren, dass man eine Rakete abfeuert, obwohl man keine Munition hat. HUD-Symbole Raketenwerfer-Symbol, GTA 1.png|GTA 1 Raketenwerfer, London.png|London Raketenwerfer, 2.png|GTA 2 Raketenwerfer-Icon, III.PNG|GTA III Raketenwerfer-Icon, VC.png|Vice City RocketLauncher-GTAA-icon.jpg|Advance Raketenwerfer-Icon, SA.png|San Andreas Raketenwerfer, LCS.gif|Liberty City Stories Raketenwerfer, VCS.gif|Vice City Stories Raketenwerfer-Icon, IV.PNG|GTA IV Raketenwerfer-Icon, V.png|GTA V en:Rocket Launcher es:Lanzacohetes Kategorie:Raketenwaffen Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-2-Waffen